fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:06, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh I see I see what you mean now. Yeah now that I think about it; they don't live in a digital civilization. It appears that in Chapter 370, someone is using a computer though. DragonKnight99 the 03:12, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm on chatango [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:50, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Lol I see. Well thank you for taking your time to help me and discuss with me my magic. So what should I do with the magic? Delete it or wait until if we find out if that is a computer or not, or what? DragonKnight99 the 04:05, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Sure that would be helpful. What if he's from the future lol, I don't know. DragonKnight99 the 04:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Aru's Section :3 Awesome~ and the name is very offical, something that the head of this project would most likely use, so I think that it fits. This is magnificent and is a better alternative that going God Slayer. Though I do notice that all the slayers I've made so far are evil. Let me know if you need anything :3 -- The Dawn Angel (talk) 10:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, I was wondering if I could run something by you, well two things. I was wondering if I could make a Take Over Soul that is similar to Mira's Satan Soul, where it uses Demon Particles as well. The second thing is I was wondering if I could make a alternative way to open one's Second Origin for people to use. I don't want people to have to make a Mage with Arc of Time for that only purpose. I was thinking of doing it like how Anng goes through the Chakras to gain control of the Avatar state. Was watching Avatar and Fairy Tail back to back. Bad Idea XP. Well let me know your thought on this. Oh, and also I need help with describing a weapon. While your method is awesome, this weapon is way beyond my league and I need expert help. The Dawn Angel (talk) 20:32, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I'll ask Phan for help regarding the Chakras as he sort of gave me the idea a while back. And the weapon is File:Newsword.jpg. It looks so cray-cray. --The Dawn Angel (talk) 13:15, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Here you go. #The Two users will be Don Alexander and Dynamos Rive, father and son will both have them #Dynamos gained them during his travel after he encountered a demon who passed on a piece of his essence into Dynamos after the demon was destroyed, causing him to be infused with Demon Particles to be infected into his body. He then transmitted some to his only son when he was young. #Due to this, both of them gained the magic of Damned Soul, which allowed the both of them to gain the ability to transform any parts of themselves into demons. #They are unable to take over any demons themselves, and can only use one form, making them bo,,th only capable of using one spell from it. That pretty much the gist of it. Let me know if there is a problem in there. The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:45, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Um, yeah. I do need something; two something actually. One do you think you can help me make some spells for the Fire Element Killing Embodiment? Second, do you know a good site to watch Kaemen Rder Wizard (which I regret)? I need to watch for the excitement and to finish up Tsuyo's Armors. --The Dawn Angel (talk) 20:27, April 30, 2014 (UTC) DJ section Per! Tell me what do you think of personality and if I should add something: this -- 17:43, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, Per. I will show it to you when I make it. -- 12:46, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Is it ok if i can make my dragon slayer character now, and along with it can i make a page of ice dragon slayer magic? Malek Kriya (talk) 21:54, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Here's the character I made with the Replicard ability. can you check it out? I don't think I did very well to explain the Replicard. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:36, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Yo Hey Per. I know you're busy but do you mind giving Unison Raid: Solar Extinction a look over for me. Make sure I haven't made any glairing oversights and all that? Thanks. Flame Lizard (talk) 03:12, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello my I have promission to make and use a Lost Magic? ' (ILonely (talk) 10:52, April 22, 2014 (UTC)) ' Its weakness for Zero Darkness Magic is pretty much any magic agesnt it. I also hurts the casters fiscal body. Now what it does it gives high amount of enrgey to cast other spell. (ILonely (talk) 11:03, April 22, 2014 (UTC)) Magic Name Conflict! Oi! Sorry for disturbing again, Perchan. I wanted to ask if the name for my future Molding Magic does not conflict any sort of rule. So the magic is planned to be called Nature-Made, and I know: You've got the name wrong, dumb.. I named it so because it is supposed to be a eco-friendly magic, furthermore it is something like a composite magic (meaning it uses components of two other magic, in this case Wood-Make and Plant Magic) that creates elaborate constructs out of things like wood, leaves, vines but even things like berries. The backstory being that just like Nutrient Magic it was supposed to help people in need. Feel free to tell me any sort of criticism. Yours truly, Matthew von Harrington (talk) 17:54, April 22, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Sorry for my edits, I am new to wiki messaging... (╥﹏╥) Thanks ok and thank you. i will tone down eaglesky. i was bored out of my mind, so i wrote random stuff, but i wasn't planning on writing it liek that. i was just thinkig of ideas while putting stuff i wouldnt put Malek Kriya 19:53, April 22, 2014 (UTC) If you're sure, ban him. Make sure you've gone over his edit history properly. 22:34:42 Tue hey is it ok, if i create my own abilities for my dragon slayer character, as long as i don't make it too strong Malek Kriya (talk) 02:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Hm... following the previous idea, how looks Demonic Empowermente? Around the magic, a demonic lacrima? The same process of second generation Dragon Slayers, but the lacrima gives Demon Factor to the user's body, causing an alteration in appearance (like Laxus using Dragon Slayer), but not only to the muscles; the skin becomes darker and the user is influenced by the demon's power into the lacrima. Suijin no Ken (talk) 11:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Suijin no Ken Okay. I had an idea to create a new race, so I'm going to ask to you before. Can I create a Vampire race/magic? Suijin no Ken (talk) 12:31, April 23, 2014 (UTC)Suijin no Ken Thanks for the help with the Replicards! btw, should I make a page for this? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:47, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sleep''--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:49, April 23, 2014 (UTC)'' Back with another crazy scheme Hi Per, it's me, Da Bomb. I'm here to see if you would let me pass with another lost magic. This one is a Take Over magic; it is called: Kiishin Slayer, kindof a cross between Demon and Beast Soul Take over. If the answer is YES YES YES (DB reference) I thank you and will make sure that you have credit; if the answer is NO NO NO (DB Heel reference), I thank you for your time, and would request you to an alternative to Kiishin Soul. Please write back at your earliest convenience, and I once again thank you for your time. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'''DaBomb]] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 02:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Magic Nevermind. hehe :) In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 10:37, April 25, 2014 (UTC) sorry oh ok. sorry about that. forgot to ask you about it Malek Kriya (talk) 14:09, April 25, 2014 (UTC) ok i know and sorry again. i thought i had been working on my characters older sister. would it be ok if i just added it to earth dragon slayer magic, if not now then i can wait Malek Kriya (talk) 14:14, April 25, 2014 (UTC) thank you Malek Kriya (talk) 14:18, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Dat Rifle~ No problem! It's a pretty sweet idea, I like it. However, there is one issue. The explanation. You might want to simplify things for the readers. I had to read it really carefully (namely, a few times lol) to understand how it worked and not many would be willing to do so. Maybe add in a short story about why it was made, but that's not an issue, just a friendly suggestion. Other than that, I say go for it. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:43, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Also, I'm sorry, but I couldn't contain myself when I saw your Take Over section. Hehe, my bad X3 Could I possibly be allowed to use the Dualist Take Over concept at some point in the future? Pretty please~ [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 14:47, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Why not add ammo clips in the form of a lacrima that can contain the ethernano it gathers? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 15:19, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Water-Make Hello Perchan. I'm new here, and wanted to ask the creator of Water-Make, for a chance to use that magic. But the users on chat told me the creator is inactive. What should I do? Create my own version? Though teh creation of my own version would be somewhat similar, as it is still Molding Magic. Thanks in advance. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 19:53, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Well Per, Kishin Soul allows the user to transform into creatures that may be associated with the underworld or would have been made from dark magic (eg. A golem). Depending on the spell, the user is granted certain abilities that are demonstrated by the creature that the person has turned into (eg. A golem would have emmense strength or a gargoyle could fly). All spell however allow the user to use Fire and Darkness magic, and can open portals to an inferno. Well, that's all I've got right now. Hope it's insightful and waiting for your response. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 22:35, April 25, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb RE: Demon Application YOU'VE BEEN DENIED BRO. Lol, nah, I kid. :P Good work! Go right ahead and make Abyssion ^^ [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:14, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Demon Application by Ashy - Orpheus The head of Demons is bowing to you in this application - be happy! :P *'Orpheus' (オーフィアス, Ōfiasu), otherwise known as Veles Fitzroy (ブレス フィトズロイ, Buresu Fitozuroi) in his human alias. *I plan on making an Etherious. *My Demon was one of the hundreds created by Zeref during the large war that was engaged with him. In particular, Orpheus embodied the concept of deception, which reflected in his overall appearance and abilities. He has lived till this day due to going to hiding following his development of kindred feelings for the human race as a result of a woman known as Miranda (ミランダ, Miranda). During this period of time, he hid on the isolated content known as Sin, before returning to the main land hundreds of years later. *The Black Art that Orpheus utilizes is known as Lyre of Temptation (誘いの旋律, Izanai no Senritsu). Essentially, Orpheus manipulates his vocal cords, or uses an instrument - most prominently a - in order to force any living being to come under a form of hypnosis, by directly targeting the brain through sounds. This allows him to become the epitome definition of a temptation for others (in a variety of ways, depending on the context in which he uses the art), and therefore provides him the ability to exploit their openings effortlessly. One of the major weaknesses is that, if one recognizes magic is being used against them, it can be negated after countering it with their own magic. Furthermore, if one possesses no temptations, the magic is completely ineffective, as it relies on pre-existing temptations. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:40, April 26, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mira Approved, of course ^^ [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 09:32, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Your rifle idea is fine, though I'd imagine there are going to be different classes of these weapons as Alzack and Bicsa could easily take out the usual Rune Knight foot soldier. 02:38:14 Sun The point is that they're not fodder. And I'll have you know that I'm one of the few that enjoyed Jar Jar's amusing antics. Take that as you will. Also, site-wide RP? 02:24:27 Mon Facebook; I want a reply.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 08:20, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm Oh? Eye surgery correct? Good luck pal and let's hope for a speedy recovery. But as for help.....hmmm...oh! There are two things possibly. 1) Do you know a good black haired male profile image for Wake Theron? 2) What magic do you think he would be using just based on the dust amount of information there lol. Oh and yes he's a protagonist since I bumped Karna to S-class for secret reasons and made Emil guild master instead. lol. Master Dartz (Talk) 14:19, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Well since im going into film soon, I storyboard everything out now (for the most part) and this led to some story changes on my part. BUT in any case, Wake, Asbel, and TBN female are def the mains. No more worrying about that much at least. As for Wake himself, Kaoru actually works pretty well and i could use some of his fighting gifs as well. I hadn't really decided on the magic of his usage yet, just wanted to know what impression he gave off so far and up close and personal makes the most sense. Thanks for permisson to use your stuff, but more importantly....get well soon man! Master Dartz (Talk) 08:59, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Green Naw, that would be rude of me to ask now. Also, good luck! I would ask more, but I don't wanna be rude, or anything. We rarely speak, but I hope to see you soon. [[User:Greenflash12|'GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk wit Me )']] 14:21, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ... Well since I had to find out by reading other's talk page, I hope the surgery goes well, I'll pray for you [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:49, April 30, 2014 (UTC) No, I haven't had any ideas on here, I've just been working on my Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki so I'm good, just focus on getting better afterwords. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:55, April 30, 2014 (UTC) No, but thank you for offering! I hope your hospital stay goes well, though! [[User:SereneDreams|'Cute Devil']] ([[User talk:SereneDreams|'*~Innocence~*']]) 15:57, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, I was writing to Ashy about my Demon Application when you sent me your message. It took me a while lol, it's hard to incorporate normal magic into a curse. Anywho, I'm fine at the moment thanks :) I read the comments on Lee's blog and I hope everything goes well with your surgery. Still, 2 months, we're gonna miss ya Per. But health comes first, so make sure you get better :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 16:42, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh wait, now that I think about it, there is that one thing. Can I have Dante be capable of fusing two of his Take Over forms into one, uber powerful form? Not overpowered though. He doesn't really have that super speshul power that makes him incredibly formidable, yet. So I figured that could be it. Imma remove Demonic Possession, since now that I think about it, it's not really needed for him. [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 17:06, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Little Change Although you already did give me permission, i just want to ask. i am thinking of changing my kiyoko character to rock dragon slayer magic (because its hard to think of earth based attacks. is that ok, and is it also ok if i make a page on rock dragon slayer magic Malek Kriya (talk) 23:14, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ok. Malek Kriya (talk) 11:23, May 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yare Yare Daze! I know right! Walk like an Egyptian is sort of awkward compared to Roundabout. But I guess it fits the theme of going to Egypt to kill DIO. But you can't deny how hype it was when the group was assembling, telling the name of the stands and cards the four had. We just have wait until DIO himself makes an appearance. GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) 02:02, May 2, 2014 (UTC) ok perchan I can change the page about water dragon slayer Hello, since it's the 23rd I thought it would be alright to message you, since it says your surgury was on the 10th of May, and it's not urgent. Firstly, I'm a big fan of your work, it's very detailed, although I'm not "sucking up" lol. My question is to Fanon Magic. Is there a number of edits one is required to have until permitted to ask permission to use a user-created Magic? Also, would that be done by a message just like this on the creator of the magic's talk page? (Mysticsong c (talk) 02:24, June 24, 2014 (UTC)) Interesting. Which page of yours is that on? 23:03:51 Sat Looks good, but gonna have to decline on the merger idea. I'm kind of trying to make more spells personally created by Sanjo for his use these days -- he's only got four of his own creation at the moment. Also, while they're similar, yours aligns more with the complexity of Fairy Glitter while mine is, and I'll admit, the far more simplistic derivative Sanjo created for tight spots (which was the intention, really). Also, I'd have to agree on the spell's origins being iffy, but it doesn't really stand out. 01:59:51 Sun Hmm First of all i would like to say that i was caught off-guard by reading your message, just a message to say hi: I'm not used to seeing those. Well whatever there are a lot of pages in this wiki having grammatically incorrect pages( especially those created by the newbies) like http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nothingness_Curse that could need your help. By the way, this is my message or conversation with you so- Hello! Bye-bye, till we meet, contact me 09:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Grammer HI Per, regarding the grammatical errors could u point one or two out, am much better at math than I am at English, so if u could point me in the right direction I would appreciate itShanesmillie (talk) 11:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC) HEYA! HEY!!!! Finally finished getting your EMS? (so original I know lol) Hope you're feeling ok, surgery can be a real pain. And thanks for the bday wishes, and I've been busy recently just planning my bday trip and such, but now I'm back to editing and reading manga for inspiration in my downtime. lol Hbu? Master Dartz (Talk) 21:02, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hm....well Kingdom is awesome. There's also Negima, Cross X Regalia, Anagale Mole, Metal Metalluca, Absolute Duo, Magi....still looking for more myself. But those are good for a start lol. :P Master Dartz (Talk) 20:56, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi per can make a dual dragon slayer lightning and ice?S-Class (Saiyan) (talk) 23:17, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Whenever you return, you do have a Pokemon waiting to be traded over.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:45, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Can I add my story about my character? I came up with a fanfic and I want him to write. With your permission, of course. User:UKMainGamer (talk) 18:44, July 10, 2014 (UTC+2) Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer? Hey Per, it's Bombkid. It's been a while since I requested to make a lost magic from you, but I'm here to ask you about a new kind of Dragon Slayer. I know the rules say that I should wait until I've had at least one Dragon Slayer made before I request to make a dual typed Dragon Slayer magic. Well, thankfully I have one; his name is Boo Drollinger to prove it. So, I was suprised to see that no one has made Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer magic yet, so I decided to make it myself. However, since DS magic is Lost Magic I came to you. I already have an idea of what the magic is gonna be like, so all I need is your okay. So you have a little idea about what Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer is going to be like, I've made a short description: '' '' "Iron Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer magic of which the user consumes both lightning and iron to produce their magic. Iron Lightning Dragon Slayers don't typically learn both Iron Dragon and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic from the same dragon though. Usually Iron Lightning Dargon Slayer is taught by learning Iron Dragon Slayer, then having a Lightning Dragon Lacrima implanted in their body, or vice versa. This version of Dragon Slayer is very potent as the iron conducts electricity." '' Well, that pretty much covers that; sit tight and there will be more requests from me in the future. I thank you for your time, and hope to hear from you at your earliest convenience. Sincerely, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 22:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb Problematic User My interactions with Nardox have been minimal, same with his other supposed account. I've only given warnings for basic nonsense, but I do know Nardow has been a repeat offender. If you're sure he's using two accounts along the with the other nonsense that he's pulled, then a perma-ban for both accounts would be the ideal thing to do. '00:32:55 Tue''' Hey Hey Per I want to Make my own version of Iron Blood Magic here's the description of my version This Magic consists of creating weapons consisting of attack and so defense created from his own magic and part of his blood. The creation of this weapons depend more on the magic than the blood. This is why generally the user's body can be physically weak. The user can easily restore blood by destroying the weapon they made and getting back they're blood the user can even restore broken or burned weapons but if he restores it only the user can use that weapon because the magic and the blood need to be united or then the weapon will not work draining the magic of the one that took the weapon. Sincerely S-class Saiyan 21:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) New Description Iron Blood Magic is a caster magic that consists of creating weapons out of the user’s magic and blood which have defenses and offensive roles. It is similar to Blood-Make but not the same since The user can also repair weapons, If the weapons he/she makes have no blood left they will self destruct because it cannot work without blood. Since using so much blood the user’s of this magic are generally physically weak and pale. The only way to learn this magic is to be taught by someone that knows it, or to learn it from books. Still the training to achieve it is very difficult, also the user needs to have high resistance since the magic uses blood, most of the mages who try to learn it ,end up fainted because of major blood loss this is why the user needs to be resistant. S-class Saiyan 13:34, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Fanonizing a Character Hi Per! First off, welcome back! ^^ Second, I don't know which admin I'm supposed to ask in order to fanonize a canon character, so I went to you. (Sorry in advance). So, is there a possibiity I could fanonize Levy McGarden? Thanks! Here ya go Compressed Strength: Since the Eneguins had compressed their Magical Barrier Particles packing them very tightly, with this the Eneguins have a strength superior to that of Normal Demons or Mages, they are able to easily lift up large lacrimas as if they were marbles, Eneguins are shown to hold them with just one hand and then throw it at his targets, with sheer force a Eneguin is said to able to knead a human's skull and kill them. Eneguins apparently can throw objects to the space with their little arms such as rocks or their own targets, also if they throw a big rock, said rock will begin to fall down again towards them, with this they can somehow lure their opponent until the 'meteorite' reaches the ground again hitting with sheer force. Enhanced Speed: As the Eneguisn compressed their Magical Barrier Particles, their body size had became far more little which allows them to increase their previous speed and max it out as they are able to annoy someone just by running in the surrounding area with extreme speed creating after images, an Eneguin can be so fast that if he attacks you using his speed it will look like a pack of Eneguins is attacking however there is just one. However when powerful Eneguins become serious, their speed will reach the wind or even the sound as the slashes can't be seen by someone's eyes what led them to think the wind is slashing them as even the sounds come after the slash. Hope its good~ [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 01:10, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely. 1. I do have a complete character, and that is Rui Ochiru. The spelling may be a bit off since nearly half of my keyboard is always jammed (sadly), but I think it's my best article so far. 2. Since her teammates, Jet and Droy, seem to be more interested in Levy than actual missions, I figured that maybe they got themselves pretty badly injured, and Levy blames herself because of it. So I was going to pull a "Lucy-gets-stronger-cliche''(without the OP Elemental Dragon Slayer Thing)" but with Levy. I know she spent her entire childhood at Fairy Tail, but because Jet and Droy were "fatally hurt", she decides that she has to get stronger in order to prevent another event like that from happening. From what we've seen, Levy doesn't have any knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, or have any experience with weapons. So she gets a little ''too enthusiastic about getting stronger, and pushes herself a little too far. So then she ends up getting hurt, and stumbles into a building, which is actually the guild hall of the guild, Phoenix Wings. After waking up, she is told about what happens (cue "Where am I? What happened?), and asked about where she came from. Deciding it was best to not tell them she was a former Fairy Tail member, she just says she was a wandering mage, and asks if she could join the guild. She gains admittance, and befriends them. 3. Got it~ 4. The Levy we've seen in the actual manga and show is quite cheerful and smart. So she's going to keep the smarts and cheerfulness, but she's going to have some more rebellion in her personality. Power-wise, I was going to give her some different magic, such as Requip and Ring Magic. I hope that was enough. ^^ Okie, Per. This is what I have so far. The Survivor (遺族 (ザ・サバイバー), Za Sabaibā lit. The Bereaved Family) is a unique form of Requip Magic that is exclusive only to Tsuyo. What makes this Requip unique when compared to others is the special feature that it has; an auto-switch ability (急器変技, Kyūkihengi lit. Sudden Equipment Change Skill). What this basically does is allows Tsuyo's Requip to automatically equip and change his armors depending on the situation that he is in, doing as the name implies, allowing him to survive. What I'm having trouble with is expanding off this and explaining the "auto-switch ability". Ash had some incredibly great ideas but I'm not sure I can really pull it off. His ideas were: *I know what you're trying to do. If you're trying to go with that approach, you're better off using something similar to a magic seal which initiates the transport and requip of the armor. *If you're also using an auto-switch capability, make it so this magic circle, perhaps, responds to different magical signatures and switches according to what it believes is appropriate. However, transporting using another magical source that Tsuyo does not consciously allow would evidently make the number of armors influenced by this minimum, explaining the reason behind the limited number of armors. Not sure how to really pull that. Well, message me or talk to me on the chat when you aren't' busy. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 04:04, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Iron Blood Magic Wassup Per do you think it would be possible to add an element to the Iron Blood to make the weapons made out of Blood and Elemental Magic? KiddBoy 19:31, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Per-swyan, mind if you explain how Damon would do 'that thing'? Via talk page if possible, thank you [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 06:22, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Absolutely no worries for the late reply! Yay thats perfect :D how would you call it? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 10:50, July 6, 2014 (UTC) It'd be called Shadow Flame Dragon's Cataclysm (影炎竜の破局, Eienryū no Hakyoku), maybe a weakness is that Damon must actively search for a meteor in the sky, and even if he does drag one down, it drains such an amount of power that it leaves him out of the fight, causing the spell to be a last resort? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:08, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Looks good. 18:29:03 Sun White Phoenix Slayer? Hey perch, yami told me that if I wanted to use light phoenix slayer magic as my own then I would have to talk to you since it's original creator has been away from the fanon since July 4th last year. So please may I create my own version of light PS and call it White PS. Johnny asshu (talk) 00:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Hey Hey I want to make A Darkness Light Dragon Slayer Probably not now but it would be good if I could get your permission to do itKiddBoy 20:08, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Haha I accidentaly saw it on your talk page XD Damon D. Draco there we go, check the Secret Arts :P and thanks [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 15:54, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hm? I saw a comment on the pheonix slayer page that said Glass can't be used for slayer magic, which raises the obvious question as to why not? I honestly figured there would be several Glass slayers by now. I mean there is Iron (stronger than glass), Light and Darkness (not even physical concepts), Bone (another brittle/sturdy substance), Dust (...essentially glass in its base form). If there are Glass-based magic, shouldn't be surprising that there may be a Dragon out there willing to eat it lol. Not trying to ruffle any feathers, just honestly curious. Master Dartz (Talk) 11:02, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Glass PS Done. Told him on his talk page. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:14, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Heads-up I just wanted to tell you guys that I will be making an article with a guy who is a "self-proclaimed" appreciate to the canon character Jellal, I know there is rules against official blood relations, but I didn't read anything about people proclaiming that they trained or are apprentices to them, if this is wrong of me, just tell me and I'll change it. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:31, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry and I don't mean actually trained with Jellal, he just proclaims that he did. Just wanted to make sure u know, have a good sleep. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:39, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Per! I've got a question. You know, I've been here for a while and at last I'd like to create a God Slayer. But I've got different ideas. The first one is Scorch God Slayer - it allows the user to control extremely high temperature, which is formed into small bspheres. The second idea is Plant God Slayer and I think it's not needed what it's based on. But I guess, they are stupid ideas. what do you think? Which one would you choose? RIOO (talk) 17:35, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Top of the Morning how u doin. hope u doing great. srry to bother u, but is it ok if i use compact regression MrCharge (Ice Dragon) 17:41, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi Per. sorry for the first message, now I realised that my ideas are quite...ekhem...Well then, now I've got a really nice idea (at least for me). Sound Phoenix Slayer. I've alreadt talked to Yummy (Yaminogaijin) and he said it's ok. What do you think? RIOO (talk) 18:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Regards Per, I'm really sorry about my messages. I realised again that Sound PS is not good, at some point. Sorry I write the propositions without thinking carefully about them. Sorry again. I've got a normal element now. It's sand. I talked to Yummy, but he said "Earth". But it's not the same, somehow, even if i don't agree in 100%. So can i use this magic? RIOO (talk) 18:49, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Regards Those all sound fit for being banned. Also, silly nonsense is obviously banned as well. As for the glass stuff, I think it's best to just ban it completely. A glass dragon, well a dragon, that wields glass as a weapon? Yea, let's not. 00:04:24 Thu Hello and sorry Arukana was kind enough to inform me that I need your permission before creating any Lost Magic so, here I go! I was planing on having a Arc of the Heart for my Missy Kaserer that would allow her to alter feeling, alignment and state of heart of her opponent to her liking. I would understand if you said no seeing how it is related to Charm and makes it a bit annoyingly all-mighty but I think I might make it work. She's a work in progress ^^ ...Sorry Mandiga (talk) 18:06, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hola Per, Buenos Dias/Tardes/Noches or whatever time of day it is in Australia. It's Bombkid back again requesting another Lost Magic. I've had this one floating around my head since the failure of Chocolate-Make, (ask Aha about that one). Anyway, this one is called "Dream Incantation". Here's a short description to get an idea of what it is: "Dream Incantation is a form of Incantation Magic which allows the user to project a specialized environment based around the users thoughts and dreams. If the user can dream of it, the user can use it on the battlefield. For instance, If someone can dream of a deathly dragon, a deathly dragon is under the command of the user. Multiple users can also put their dreams together to create a diverse enviroment in their control." '' Hope to hear back from you at your earliest convenience and sorry the message couldn't been more professional (kinda one of those days). Sincerely, [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 19:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb P.S. Feeling swamped by my requests yet XD? Possible New Magic Style So i had an idea i wanted to see if i could get approved; Energy Preservation magic. Basically its powered by being lazy; The less you, the more energy you store up for use at a later date. This energy can be Kinetic, or legitimate energy like lazers, lights, etc. So what do you think? I mean; of course id be adding more legitimate spells and adding more details later but i wanted to get the go ahead before i got started. CommanderKarl (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2014 (UTC)Commander Karl I stayed out of the matter with Void's DS style for Nero, so I'm not the best to ask. Also, as for the banned styles thing, just put it in the rules. A blog isn't needed imo. People already know these things are banned or told the same by other users when they ask about it. '23:55:49 Thu''' Can I have permission to create a gold dragon slayer?RedKnuckles (talk) 00:54, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much hardened gold that has had its durability increased by the level of magic power. It would be very similar to Gold-Make.RedKnuckles (talk) 01:06, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Why? Perchan, why was my article Celeste Bellrose deleted? I didn't stolen your work, no intentionally. What was it? You should have warned me first before deleting my page. Please answer, ShinePillar (talk) 03:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC)